Please Don't Leave Me
by LuDiamonds
Summary: Freddie has had it with Sam. Will Sam succeed with making things right again? Seddie song-fic! Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly…that 'n belongs to Dan Schneider, and as for the song Please Don't Leave Me, it also doesn't belong to me but to Pink, an awesome, awesome singer.**

**Freddie's POV**

"WHY SAM? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT THIS TIME?" I yelled.

I've had it, I've completely lost it.

"I don't know," she shrugged, walking into Carly's kitchen.

How dare she act like nothing's wrong?

"SAM!" I roared.

I stormed after her. She was bent into the refrigerator. I angrily grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the fridge and twisted her around, it was surprisingly easy, I guess I have a lot more strength when I'm furious.

She glared at me and shook my hand off her shoulder.

"What's your problem Benson?" she spat.

"My problem?! _My _problem?! Are you kidding me?! It's you Sam, you are my problem!" I screamed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Please queer boy, save me the drama, go PMS to someone who cares."

She turned around again, obviously not getting that her stupid pranks went too far this time.

I jerked her back to me more forcefully this time. She looked at me with surprise, and then quickly turned it into a glare.

"Listen to me, Benson-," she started.

"No you listen to me," I growled.

I leaned in closer to her, glaring into her eyes.

"I have put up with the name calling, the abuse, mentally, physically, the embarrassment, the hurt self esteem, the stealing, the ruining things, the un-friendliness, and you not caring. All that stuff was just borderline hard core bullying, but I put up with it, because I thought that's just the way you were. What you did today…what you did today crossed the line, Sam. You crossed the line, hell, you took a flying leap over the line. How dare you walk up in front of the toughest, most popular, jocks of the school and talk about how stupid and gay I am? I am not stupid, and I am sure as hell not gay! Everyone crowded around and was laughing, they all were laughing and calling me names and other things. Sam, you destroyed what social life I had, and embarrassed me in front of the whole school. Even Tawni was laughing, you know how much I like her!"

"That reminds me of what you did two days ago, you heard me in the hall about to ask her out, and you walk right up to her and tell her that I was dating a guy from Briarwood, and that I had a collection of Pee Wee toys at home! She looked at me like I had some damn growth on my face and ran away laughing her ass off with her friends! How dare you treat me like I'm your bitch! You can't just say anything about me to anyone or do anything to me because you think it's 'fun'. I don't think it's fun Sam, and you never, ever, _take into consideration about how I feel!!"_ I yelled the last part.

Sam's mouth was open in shock, and her eyes were round and wide. I have never confronted Sam about her viciousness, I didn't care until now.

"_Are you going to say anything?!" _I screeched.

"Erm…what are you guys doing?" Carly's voice asked from behind us.

I didn't stop glaring at Sam, I didn't move.

"I…uh…I didn't know you…-," she stuttered helplessly.

"You didn't know what? That I had feelings?! That I am a fucking human being, too?!" I yelled.

"Freddie!" Carly gasped.

I don't really…ever…cuss…

She leaned back in fear, she couldn't move because my hands had death grips on her shoulders.

"I was just trying to-," she started but then stopped.

"Trying what? To make my life a living hell?! Well congratu-fucking-lations, you've succeeded!"

She bit her lip and looked down. For a minute it looked like she was having an internal battle.

"Let me go, Fredward," she said softly, but had an angry undertone.

I laughed bitterly.

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

I let her go, and turned around, storming out of the kitchen and past the confused looking Carly.

"Freddie, what's going on?" she asked, putting her hand on my arm.

I shrugged her off, and kept going, not saying a word. Sam didn't say anything either, not one word. She didn't yell after me, she didn't tell me to wait, she didn't shoot out a small apology under her breath, nothing. If she wasn't willing to make amends, then neither was I.

I threw open Carly's door, and slammed it behind me. I half-ran into my apartment.

"My mom," I said when I was inside, "I changed my mind, I do want to move."

**Carly's POV**

"Sam…" I said slowly, "what the heck was that?"

Sam looked like she just saw a ghost.

"I don't know…" she said softly.

"What was he yelling about?" I asked, walking closer to her.

She was still staring at the door Freddie just walked out of.

"He was mad," she said simply.

I rolled my eyes.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. "About…?"

"The Twani thing," she said, still staring out into space.

"But-," I started.  
"I know," she said understanding, "and the making fun of him in front of Conner, Jason, and Jake, and all them."

"But-," I started again, louder.

"I know," she said finishing for me again.

I sighed and pulled myself onto the kitchen island counter top.

"Sam…I think you should apologize."

This seemed to snap her out of it. She turned towards me, with even bigger eyes.

"Carly…I wouldn't know how!" she said nervously.

"It's easy…you say, 'I am sorry' and he will say, 'It's cool, I forgive you'!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I'd have to tell him…" she said looking at her feet.

"Maybe you should…" I said softly.

"NO!" she said quickly.

We both giggled after a moment, her face was hilariously large with fear for a moment.

"He would start asking questions…ones that I don't want to answer…ones I don't have an answer for," she said looking away.

She looked very nervous and frightened, not a usual look for Sam.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have any questions at all…" I said slowly, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, right," she laughed humorlessly.

"But really, Sam, he really thinks you hurt him. I know you were just helping him, but he doesn't know that and he should, so please…apologize and _tell_ him," I said forcefully.

She sighed.

"Okay, I'll think about it…I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. In a couple days we'll all be fine and best friends again…I probably won't even have to apologize," she said smugly.

"You never know," I said shrugging my shoulders.

I really was thinking that Freddie seemed a whole lot angrier than he usually has ever been, and that fight felt kind of different from the rest they've had…

**Okay, so this is my first multi-chapter fic in a while. I've been spitting out one shots because I wanted to write something fast and my other multi-chap projects, I keep getting major writer's block. So, I get stuck half way through an amazing Seddie fic, and have to start over and so on and so forth.**

**I heard this song on the radio one day, though…and I was like, "AHH! SEDDIELICIOUS!" **

**I got some weird looks from the fam, but I was instantly inspired, and I wanted it to be a long drawn out, 15 chap fic, but it ended up being only about 4 or 5, and that's okay with me.**

**It's longer than a long shot, it's one of my favorites that I've written, and it's based off one of the most Seddie filled song…like…ever…I mean truly EPIC.**

**I mean from Freddie's POV, the best song would be Bittersweet by the Click Five, but this has to be one of the best Sam-Seddie songs E-V-E-R!**

**Okay, now that I completely rambling on about something none of you probably care about…**

**I think it's time to end the chapter! Haha :D**

**Review! Review! Review! You know how much I them!**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after :D**

**Much Love, **

**Lucs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I…disclaim…**

**Freddie's POV**

I waited for them at my locker. This would be the last time I talked to her…I swear. I'm not even going to be talking to her directly, but I am at least telling her that I'm leaving, but those will be the last words she'll ever hear me say.

I saw them walking up together. They were laughing and talking, like nothing happened yesterday. Pretty Carly, with her shining brown hair, her soft brown eyes, her heart shaped face, and her soft red lips. Sam, almost the polar opposite, with her messy, curly blond hair, her hunched shoulders, and the ungraceful way she carries herself.

I rolled my eyes as they got near.

"Hey Freddie," Carly giggled.

"Hey Fredwardo," Sam laughed, "we were just talking about-,"

I grimaced at Sam and turned to Carly.

"I need to talk to you, Carly," I said firmly.

Carly and Sam stopped laughing and they shared a look.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked.

I ignored her.

"I'm moving, Carly," I said.

Carly gasped, and I think Sam did, too.

"Moving?! Where?!" she asked.

"Back to New Jersey, where I was born. My mom got an offer there, and she wanted it to make it my decision, so I told her I wanted to go," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Carly looked shocked, I didn't look at Sam.

"Why?!"

"I couldn't really get a restraining order, since we go to the same school, so I decided I just wanted to leave."

"Restraining order? Who in the hell would you need a restraining order from?" Sam asked.

I turned and shot her an icy glare.

"You."

She gasped this time, I could tell she was so shocked, she couldn't mask her feelings like she usually does. I don't see why she was so shocked, I mean, she should have seen this coming.

"Freddie," Carly breathed, "you can't be serious."

"I am," I never turned my hard glare from Sam's surprised blue eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"When are you leaving?" Carly asked.

"End of the semester."

"You're only going to be here three more weeks?"

I shrugged, "I guess so."

The first bell rang.

"I'm going to be late, I'll see you around Carly," I said turning around and walking away from my two former best friends.

I didn't look back.

"Freddie! Wait!" a girl yelled.

It was Carly. Of course it wasn't Sam…why? Did I want it to be her running after me? Did I foolishly think that maybe she cared for me as a friend at all?

"Freddie, you're kidding, right?" she asked as she caught up to me.

"Nope," I said.

"Freddie, I think you are over-reacting," she said trying to keep up with my quick pace.

"Not really."

"Freddie, listen to me," Carly begged.

"Got to get to class."

"No," she said grabbing my arm.

I stopped and sighed.

"Carly, don't pretend the things Sam has been doing to me all these years is acceptable. I've been beaten and made fun of by her my whole life. It's amazing I have an ounce of self esteem left! I can't take it anymore, I really can't."

She looked at me with scrunched eyebrows and large eyes.

"Freddie, I don't understand, you've never said anything about it before!"she said.

"Yes, I have! I've been telling her to stop all my life! You choose to ignore it now because it happens so much, just like when I tell you that I love you!"

She bit her lip, and looked at her feet.

"Freddie, I didn't know you had such a problem with it. You know if you tell her she'll stop, I don't want you to move, and she doesn't either, she just won't admit it."

"That's the other thing!" I exclaimed, "She won't admit that she's my friend at all! When I'm down, she brings me down further, she won't even pat me on the back if I do something great, she won't congratulate me, I'd never hear a compliment or an apology, I've known her since I was in kindergarten, and sometimes she shuts me out so much, she treats me like a stranger!"

Carly looked shocked.

"Freddie…" she started, "I didn't-…I didn't think you cared so much about what Sam thought about you."

"What? I-I…don't…I don't!" I said.

Did I?

The final bell rang.

"I got to get to class, Carly, I am serious. I can't be around Samantha any more, I can't handle it."

"Samantha?" Carly asked with tears in her eyes. "Why did you call her Samantha, Freddie? You're acting like a stranger."

"Maybe I am," I said.

A tear escaped Carly's eye and rolled down her cheek. I didn't want to make her cry, not Carly. I forgot about how she would feel about me moving. I would miss her.

"Sam never meant to hurt you," she whispered.

"When she tells me that, then I'll believe it."

I sighed, gave Carly a quick hug, and walked off to class.

**Carly's POV**

I couldn't believe it. How could Freddie just…leave?

I quickly wiped the tears that were starting to appear. One of my best friends was leaving? It didn't seem right…

I sniffled and turned around to see Sam standing behind me with a grief stricken expression on her face.

"Sam," I said, surprised.

She looked down. I was at a loss of words, and so was she. I couldn't even imagine what was going on in her head.

"Sam…you have to-," I started.

"No," she whispered, "I can't!"

She looked up to me and ran in the opposite direction.

"Sam!" I called, but she was already gone.

Another tear fell from my eye, as I realized I was in the hallway alone. I was also alone, separated from my two best friends, torn. I didn't know what to do, how to fix it. I always fix a thing, that's how I am. That's who I am. But…I don't know if I can fix things this time…

**Chapitre deux!**

**How'd you like? Freddie is being kind of stubborn, don't you think?**

**Or is it Sam who's being stubborn…?**

**Hmm… lol**

**Review puh-lease, tell me what ya think! I love hearing your ideas and constructive criticism! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'm Dan…really? I mean, seriously, this disclaimer is pointless.**

**Freddie's POV**

I sat in class watching the large clock behind Mr. Hoffman's bald head tick the seconds slowly away. I've already been at school for seven hours…just thirty more minutes to go…eight-teen hundred seconds…it's like this day will never end.

It was horrible second period when I had a class with Carly and Sam. They kept looking back at me the whole time, and I had to ignore them. Fourth period was the worst because Sam was my lab partner. She'd say something to me and I'd shoot her a glare, and then she'd look miserably down at her lap and try again in a few minutes.

Lunch was bad also. I had my tray and walked over to the table, and saw Sam and Carly staring at me with expectant looks on their faces. I looked straight ahead and sat down beside Jeremy and Gibby at a lunch table past the one Carly and Sam were sitting at.

"Why aren't you sitting with Carly and HD?" Gibby asked when I sat down.

Oh, HD, stands for the Hot Devil, which is what Gibby calls Sam behind her back. He hates her, but I think he's been obsessed with her since about the fifth grade when she gave him his first Texas Wedgie…I don't know why, but for some reason the little shirtless dude thinks they somehow connected…all I know is I'd love to see Sam's face if she ever found out Gibby's little nickname for her.

No, never mind, I'd love to **never** see Sam's face again…no matter how hilarious.

"I'm not friends with Samantha anymore," I said, stabbing a piece of broccoli with my plastic fork.

"Sam-achoo!-antha? Achoo!-why-achoo!-in the world-achoo!-are you not-achoo!-friends with-achoo!-her?!" Jeremy asked in between sneezes, in which he so artfully sprayed spit and snot all over my face.

"I just couldn't take the abuse anymore, a guy can only handle so much…"

"Seriously?" Gibby asked incredously, "You get to hang out with that beautiful girl all day, and she 'jokes' with you, you don't even get the bad stuff! I deal with the wedgies that send me to the hospital, and I don't even get to have a two minute conversation with her! I'd give anything to switch places with you, dude."

I stared at him like he was on fire. I still can't wrap my head around why someone would possibly like Sam _that_ much.

"It doesn't matter, I'm moving anyway," I said looking away from Gibby and back at my pepperoni pizza.

"Achoo!-moving?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, to New Jersey," I mumbled.

"That sucks, man," Gibby started, "…Freddie, are you moving because of Sam?"

I sighed, "No," I lied.

"You-achoo!-so-achoo!-are!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter why I'm moving, I just wanted to tell you I am moving."

"Well," Gibby started, slapping his hand on my, "I wish you didn't have to, I'm really going to miss you."

I smiled at him softly, "Yeah, you, too, buddy. I'll miss you, too Germy-uh-Jeremy."

Jeremy glared at me, he hated when people called him Germy.

"I'll miss-achoo!-you-achoo!-to Freddifer," he sneezed using one of Sam's newest names for me.

I clenched my fists and looked down at my unfinished green beans and my half-eaten pizza. Gibby and Jeremy were laughing.

This was going to be a long three weeks…

**Carly's POV**

"I can't believe he totally dissed us, Sam," I sighed after Freddie, oh-so-rudely blew us off.

"Does it look like I care?" Sam half-heartedly mumbled.

I looked at her, her head was resting on one hand, and her elbow was propped up on the table. She poked and prodded her uneaten mashed potatoes and pepperoni pizza, and looked miserably at her food artwork she was making.

"Uh…yeah, you do…Sam, I don't know if you've noticed, but you aren't eating."

Sam dropped her fork and looked at me. With wide eyes she looked at her uneaten food. She sighed and dropped her head on the table.

"Maybe I'm coming down with a bug," she mumbled into her arms.

"Yeah, maybe the guilt bug," I muttered.

She glared up at me from behind her arms.

"You can fix all of this, you know," I told her.

"Can I?" she asked sitting up, a glare on her face. "Can I really? I don't think there is anything we can do at this point. He has chosen to hate me, because I've chosen to be a good friend to him. He doesn't think that I appreciate him…he doesn't think. He doesn't know that everything I do has a reason, he doesn't know that I usually try to help him in my own way, he doesn't know that I-…he…he just doesn't know."

I bit my lip.

"Aw, Sam. Why can't you just tell him that?!" I exclaimed.

"Because he should know!" Sam whispered/yelled back.

She groaned and threw her head in her arms again.

"Stupidest smart person I know," I heard her mumbled.

I laughed.

"Sam, I know it all seems kind of hopeless now, but…if you told him even half of what you just said to me, he'd forgive you in a heartbeat…._you_ should _know_ that," I said.

She mumbled something unintelligible in her arms.

"I'm not going to nag, because I know you hate it when I nag, but…Sam, you need to do something soon, or you're not going to get another chance."

Sam slowly picked her head back up.

"I know, Carly, I know."

**Thank you for your reviews! They're sooo awesome! Each review makes my day a little brighter! (I am aware of how cheesy that sounds)**

**So, what are Sam's feelings toward Freddie? And does Freddie really hate Sam as much as he's trying to convince himself? Hmmm….?**

**Please Review! You know I love those little bundles of joy! :D**

**Love,**

**Lucccyyy (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Freddie's POV**

The next two weeks were torture.

I only hung out with Gibby and Jeremy, and some other of my friends. I didn't get a chance to talk to Carly at all, because she would always be with Sam. I didn't want to give her the opportunity to initiate a conversation, to pretend that there is nothing wrong. I couldn't handle it.

She was really pushing me over the edge. I don't know why, but she just wouldn't give in-!

….Not that I wanted her to or anything…

Just two more days until summer vacation, the end of the semester, when I can start over in New Jersey, but this time there won't be some sort of evil bully/friend.

We were all sitting in Mrs. Briggs room. We were all watching, some of us amused, most of us horrified, a shirtless Gibby dancing around the room to "Don't Stop Believing". Being the end of the school year, Mrs. Briggs decided it would be a brilliantly idea to have a talent show portraying a message we wanted to send out to our classmates.

Yeah, it's really stupid. I just made a power point of pictures of my friends and I throughout the year. It was really hard to find some without Sam in them. Which meant I really didn't have a picture of Carly either, because all the Carly pics had Sam in them.

For some weird reason, I had tons of just Sam pictures with only her in them, but none of Carly…

"Hey," a breathless Gibby said as he sat down in his desk beside me.

"Hey," I said back, "great dance."

"Thanks," he grinned, "have you talked to HD yet?"

I pressed my lips into a line and shook my head, "no".

He sighed and leaned away from me as Mrs. Briggs spoke again.

"Well…uh, Gibby, that was…uh…interesting…okay that was weird and disturbing. You have detention young man!" she shrieked.

"Aw man!" he yelled.

Everyone in class laughed.

"Who wants to go next?!" she yelled silencing our laughter.

"I'll go," a small timid voice said.

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Sam raising her hand and looking down at her lap. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and I was caught off guard when she looked up at me. I quickly put my angry mask back on and looked away.

"Miss Puckett?" Mrs. Briggs asked in surprise.

Sam stood up and revealed a red guitar.

Sam plays the guitar?!

For the first time in weeks I really looked at her. Her hair was a little different, her bangs were shorter, and her hair was curly in some pieces and some pieces underneath were straightened. She looked really pretty.

Whoa….did I-?

Nah.

Sam walked up the aisle in complete silence and sat down on the stool in front of the bemused class. A breeze blew though Mrs. Briggs open window and pushed back Sam's hair.

She situated the guitar on her lap, and said, "I…uh…wrote this song…"

She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped, obviously struggling to find the words. She finally gave up and started strumming.

I looked back at Carly who was sitting behind me, but she just gave me a wide grin. I shrugged to myself and turned back around to watch Sam play.

She then opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da-da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many time have I kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?"_

She then looked up from her guitar and looked straight into my eyes. I was so surprised I couldn't look away.

"_Da da da da-da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is....broken"_

She bit her lip and looked harder into my eyes. I could see the pain in them.

"_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me"_

By this point I wasn't able to form thoughts, or any other body functions. I'm pretty sure the bottom of my jaw was grazing the floor.

"_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise"_

It was like she was talking just to me, and it didn't take a genius to forgive out who this song was about.

"_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Da da da-da da_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry."_

I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I saw the single, beautiful tear that rolled down her cheek.

"_Da da da da, da da da da_

_da da da da-da da_

_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me no no no_

_You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,_

_It's gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

_No._

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me"_

She slowly strummed the last note, and furiously wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered and then ran out of the class room.

Everyone was sitting in a shocked silence for a moment, and then everyone jumped up to their feet, applauding, and whooping and hollering. I jumped up and ran out of the class room.

I ran through the halls, looking for Sam…I have so many questions…

Before I found Sam, though, I found the ground with my face. I groaned as I rubbed my aching forehead and looked up. I saw Sam standing over me with an unhappy look on her face.

I jumped up. "Sam!" I exclaimed.

"You should look were your going next time. Less chance of you breaking your face," she said with annoyance.

She grabbed my arm, yanked me to my feet, and then rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Sam! Wait!" I yelled after her.

I was about to run to her, but before I even got to take a step, Sam reeled around. She had a fierce scowl on her face.

"Oh, we're talking to me now, aren't we? There I apologized! Happy, you little pansy ass pussy! How about you pay more attention to your life before you start making accusations, retard! I stopped you from asking Tawni out because she's dating Jake, you know captain of the wrestling team Jake, who would kick your pathetic ass if he caught you looking at her! And maybe, I joked about you with the crazy, buff, jock lunatics to calm them down when Jake in fact did find out that you were about to ask her out. Maybe all my teasing had a reason! Maybe you were too pig headed and self centered to see it! God!" she yelled.

This time I was the one shrinking back from the ferocious Sam.

"There I apologized, you got a song, I don't want you to go, okay. So…yeah, you're retarded," she turned and walked away again.

Once again, I was completely utterly speechless. She really did care for me as a friend? She did all those things to help me…wow, I really am stupid and self centered.

Wait, if she just cared about me as a friend then why did…

"You wrote that song about me?" I asked.

She stopped mid-stride.

"Yeah," she said trying to sound indifferent, but failing when her voice cracked.

"Every single thing?" I asked.

She winced, but said, "Yeah, I guess the only way to get through your head that I'm not the devil herself was to write a song."

She nervously laughed, but her back was still turned to me.

"Every part?" I whispered taking slow steps toward her, "as in the 'I need you' part or the 'I don't mean it' or the 'I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are' part."

I was standing right behind her now.

"Uh…no?" she tried.

"How about you don't lie?" I said starting to get annoyed again.

"Sam, if you have feelings for me, how about you just tell me!"

She flipped around, eyes flaming…erm…maybe not the smartest thing to say.

"What?" she hissed.

"Uh…nothing, nothing," I said quickly.

"Me have feelings for you?! _Me_ have feelings for _you?! _ Have you lost your damn mind?!"

Anger ripped at me now.

"What's so horrible about having feelings for me?!" I yelled taking a step closer.

"What's not horrible about having feelings for you?!" she screamed back.

"Why is it so hard for you to show what your heart feels?!"

"Why do you sound gay all the time?!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you, you freaking dork!"

"I'm still moving!"

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not."

I don't know who crashed into each other first, but we found each other's lips on each others, moving open and close in sync. She pushed me into a wall and I knotted my fingers in her curly blond hair. We grabbed and kissed and desperately clung to each other, as if we've been waiting for this our whole lives…and it was worth the wait.

The passion of the kiss died down and we were left panting in each other's arms. I was leaning against the wall, and Sam was leaning against my chest.

"You are going to go home," she whispered.

"Okay," I agreed.

"And you are going to tell your mother that you are staying."

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked looking down at her.

She looked at me like I was stupid, "Well, duh, I thought we were past that."

I grinned, "I know, just wanted to hear you say it again."

She rolled her eyes and kissed me on the lips.

"You're luck you're cute, or I wouldn't be able to be seen with you," she said.

"You think I'm cute?" I laughed.

"Well, since we're dating…I can't date an ugly guy."

"We're dating?"

She twisted away from my arms, and started walking back to class.

"Not if you keep doing that," she smirked.

She then ran away.

I sighed and gave an easy smile, and then chased after her. Sam Puckett is rude, vicious, abusive, aggressive, spiteful, and practically evil…and I love every part of her.

**Well, there you have it! I know it's kind of a short fic, but I feel this all the story needed.**

**So it's over, Freddie and Sam came together, and apparently Sam is a pretty darn good song writer…lol**

**Please drop me a review, and tell me what you think! :D**

**Loveeee,**

**Lucy **


End file.
